1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle seat post shock absorber for dampening impacts and vibrations directed though the bicycle frame to a bicycle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle seats include U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,263; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,351; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,039; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,058; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,420; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,169.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bicycle seat post shock absorber. The inventive device includes a cylindrical seat post plunger inserted into the hollow interior of a tubular sleeve member designed for insertion into the lumen of a tubular frame member of a bicycle. A spring member disposed around the seat post plunger functions as a biasing means biases the seat post plunger away from the sleeve member. A movement limiting shoulder included on the seat post plunger limits the amount of insertion of said seat post plunger into the sleeve member.
In these respects, the bicycle seat post shock absorber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dampening impacts and vibrations directed though the bicycle frame to a bicycle seat.